Zettai Kibō Birthday
Zettai Kibō Birthday (絶対希望バースデー, Urodziny absolutnej Nadziei) jest endingiem dla Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy[[Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy/Side: Despair| - Side: Despai]]r. Wydano ją 3 sierpnia 2016, jak i singiel o tej samej nazwie, wraz z Zansakura -zanka-''. Znajduje się tam także wersja instrumentalna. Piosenka wydaje się być o narodzinach absolutnej nadziei i o Nagito, który w środku nocy, na terenie szkoły spotkał kogoś, kogo "narodził się, żeby spotkać". Wydaje się to opierać bardziej na uczuciach i myślach Nagito, niżeli prawdziwych zdarzeniach. Według Ogaty, ''Zettai Kibō Birthday opowiada o tym, jakie uczucia Nagito czuje na zewnątrz, a ''Zansakura -zanka-'' jakie w środku. Tekst |-|Kanji= 夜の校舎の真ん中で　ココロ踊らせ　待ち続けてた 「キミと出会えた　そのためにうまれてきた」と 思える　その瞬間(とき)を だから boot up, warm up, hang up…make up, mess up, down up ボクのすべてを　キミに捧ぐ そうさ think up, pop up, pull up…brush up　護れるなら 最強・最後の　希望のヒカリ wow wow…　煌めいて　耀いて wow wow…　最高のキミを魅せてよ　もっと！ wow wow…　止まらない　グルーヴで 絶望　踏み越え　輝け　【I miss you】 絶対的希望の　バースデー キミが目覚める瞬間を　息を潜ませ　待ち続けてる 紅き涙の濁流に　揉まれ呑まれて　墜ちゆくその先で だから lock up, mix up, cut up…key up, sex up, wrap up めちゃくちゃ　溺れさせてあげる そうさ break up, use up, end up…hook up　繋がるから 最凶・災後の　希望の萌し wow wow…　踊ってよ　謳ってよ wow wow…　最幸のキミを魅せてよ　きっと！ wow wow…　這い上がれ　ないほどの 絶望だけが　生みだせる　【I want you】 絶対的希望は　ダイハード wow wow…　踊ってよ　謳ってよ wow wow…　最幸のキミを魅せてよ 「ずっと！」 wow wow…　煌めいて　耀いて wow wow…　最高のキミを魅せてよ　もっと！ wow wow…　止まらない　グルーヴで 絶望　踏み越え　輝け 【I miss you】 絶対的希望は　ダイハード 絶対的希望の　バースデー |-|Romaji= yoru no kousha no mannaka de kokoro odorase machitsudzuketeta "kimi to deaeta sono tame ni umaretekita" to omoeru sono toki wo dakara boot up, warm up, hand up...make up, mess up, down up boku no subete wo kimi ni sasagu sou sa think up, pop up, pull up... brush up mamoreru nara saikyou saigo no kibou no hikari whoa oh... kirameite kagayaite whoa oh... saikou no kimi wo misete yo motto whoa oh... tomaranai guruuvu de zetsubou fumikoe kagayake (I miss you) zettai teki kibou no basudee kimi ga mezameu shunkan wo iki wo hisomase machitsudzuketeru akaki namida no dakuryuu ni momare nomarete ochiyuku sono saki de dakara lock up, mix up, cut up... key up, sex up, wrap up mechakucha obore sasate ageru sou sa break up, use up, end up... hook up tsunagaru kara saikyou saigo no kibou no kizashi whoa oh... odotte yo utatte yo whoa oh... saikou no kimi wo misete yo kitto whoa oh... haiagarenai hodo no zetsubou dake ga umidaseru (I want you) zettai teki kibou wa daihaado whoa oh... odotte yo utatte yo whoa oh... saikou no kimi wo misete yo "zutto" whoa oh... kirameite kagayaite whoa oh... saikou no kimi wo misete yo motto whoa oh... tomaranai guruuvu de zetsubou fumikoe kagayake (I miss you) zettai teki kibou wa daihaado zettai teki kibou no basudee |-|Polski= W nocy na terenie szkoły, moje serce biło, kiedy czekałem "Narodziłem się po to, aby cię spotkać" W tym momencie tak myślałem więc rozruszaj się, rozgrzej się, podaj rękę... zbieraj się, baw się, upadaj Oddam ci wszystko To jest to, myśl, wyskakuj, zatrzymaj się... oczyść się, żeby cię chronić Ostateczne, najsilniejsze światło nadziei wow wow...lśnij, świeć wow wow...urzeknij mnie bardziej swoją najlepszą stroną! wow wow...z nieskończonym rytmem Przezwycięż rozpacz i lśnij (Tęsknię za tobą) urodziny absolutnej nadziei Wciąż czekam z osłabionym oddechem do czasu, aż się obudzisz w mętnym strumieniu czerwonych łez, będąc popychanym i połykanym, tonąc coraz bardziej więc zamknij, zmieszaj, przetnij... odizoluj, podnieć, zawiń Pozwolę ci się ze mną bawić, zaspokoić to jest to, zniszcz, użyj, skończ... powieś- ponieważ jesteśmy połączeni omen nadziei po najgorszej katastrofie wow wow... tańcz, śpiewaj wow wow... zapewne, urzekasz mnie swoją najradośniejszą stroną! wow wow... póki nie będę mógł się czołgać jedynie rozpacz może to stworzyć (Chcę ciebie) absolutna nadzieja ciężko umiera wow wow... tańcz, śpiewaj wow wow... "zawsze" urzeknij mnie swoją najradośniejszą stroną wow wow...lśnij, świeć wow wow...urzeknij mnie bardziej swoją najlepszą stroną! wow wow...z nieskończonym rytmem przezwycięż rozpacz i świeć (tęsknie za tobą) absolutna nadzieja ciężko umiera urodziny absolutnej nadziei Filmy Danganronpa_3_Despair_Arc_Ending_Full Kategoria:Muzyka